Hatter's Harmony
by MaApDpNlEeSsS
Summary: All Kida know is that Blood is a manipulative bastard that does as he pleases, and for her, that's all she needs to know. But when Alice returns to her world, Blood suddenly ups-the-ante on trying to grasp her attention...by any means necessary. How will Kida respond to his sudden unrestrained courting? Can she handle the hazardous love of one of the most daring men in Wonderland?
1. Art Antics

**ME: Hi Everyone! I have come to give you a KIDA x BLOOD story, a request of my good friend Allora-chan.**

**Kida: So, I have to deal with **_**this guy**_**? Peachy**

**Blood: Ehehe…I'm going to enjoy this**

**ME: I know you will, Blood. Now, will you be a dear and do the disclaimer?**

**Blood: But of course. Quinrose is the owner of this sexy self, along with the other not so important characters of HNKNA. Hikari and my future wife, Kida belong to the young lady, Miss Author.**

**Kida: Oh puh-lease…WAIT WIFE?! LIKE HELL!**

**ME: Oh dear…well, I'll let you guys start with the story**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>It has been the equivalent to a month since Hikari and I have been thrown into this backwards world called Wonderland, or more precisely the Country of Hearts, according to what others have told me. All is chaos here, as usual, with Time in disarray and the common sense of humanity (Faceless and Role Holder alike) still being a rarity among other things. And while my friend has decided to settle in the boisterous and flamboyant Amusement Park with the ever riddle-loving Boris and the musically deficient Gowland, I have settled in with the tranquil and quiet (if not somewhat cantankerous) Clockmaker, Julius Monrey. There, I live quietly, making coffee and minding my own business while I fill my time up with my artwork or other things.<p>

A lot has changed in the single month we've been here, the first and foremost being that Alice, the Foreigner before us who, until recently was a resident of the Hatter's Mansion, has returned to her world. That is correct. Alice has finished her 'Game', and is no longer in Wonderland, which leaves me and my friend to be the only two (as far as I can see) Foreigners in Wonderland. This has me a tad worried, but I try to stay in the Clocktower and not get into much trouble.

As quiet as it is in the Clocktower, and as much as I enjoy it, it is not always as so. Hikari visits me from time to time, often bringing sweets and home cooked food/leftovers or dragging an ever lost Ace to the Clocktower. Gowland also visit frequently, usually with a bottle of wine in hand. There have even been occasions where Hikari and Boris/Dee & Dum (or most if not all of the above) come and 'abduct' me, and we spend the day either at the Amusement Park (where I'm trying really hard not to barf on the people below me as Hikari and Boris drag me to ridiculously hazardous rides) or at Hatter's Mansion, where we talk about a little bit of everything and nothing at the same time while sipping tea (me pretending. I don't care for tea much) at another one of Blood's parties. When I'm alone and decide to leave the Tower, I often go and visit Vivaldi, who is always happy to see me. I haven't seen Peter in a while since Alice's departure, and it has Hikari a tad worries for her new friend, the Prime Minister. All I can hope is that he gets over it and moves on.

All is relatively calm for the moment, with nothing major occurring.

Which leads me to my current activities, where, after brooding silently about my recent trouble for about an hour, and then being bored to tears afterward, concluded that it was a little _TOO_ quiet in the Clocktower, and now I'm making a little visit to Hikari's house myself. It's something I've been planning on for a while now, as I have something I need to confide in her, and perhaps get a little outside advice while I'm at it

"Thanks again for having me over, Hikari." I say as I relax on a couch in my friend's new house (sorta new. She's just settled in it). It was supposed to be a quick visit, but extended into and overnight stay when the Time changed. She was happy to allow me to spend the night, as it's been a while since we've sat down and just talked.

"Seriously?" my friend laughs as she fiddles in the kitchen, doing a mix of heating stew and pouring coffee into a cup. She then walks over to me with the drink, "I don't understand why you bother to ask anymore. You know you are more than welcome to stay over."

"Friendly as always, I see", I say, happily accepting the drink. It's not as good as freshly ground, but considering Hikari doesn't particularly like coffee, I'm surprised she has it in the first place. Either way I'm appreciative of her everlasting hospitality.

"Would I be any other way?" she asks, then laughs, "Nevermind that. I hope you don't mind reheated stew. It's been in the fridge for about a day, but it's still good. I need to get it eaten. I hate wasting."

"Don't mind me. If there's one thing I know is to never question your cooking", I say. I'm just grateful she let me stay, as I'm not fond of walking at Night. Free food is simply a bonus in my book, "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"It's about the same as usual. Work's fun as always." she suddenly laughs, as if remembering, "Ehehe…Listen to this. Couple of time periods ago Gowland popped into the store, and just so happens that Elliot and Boris were there, not together of course, you know."

I nod, "Yes, continue"

She lets out a snort of laughter as she starts ladling stew, "W-well…ehe… they are sitting together…Boris and Elliot I mean…at that table that's closest to the register, where I was working, and we were just talking about nothing. Gowland decides he's gunna sit and join us. I was surprised, but it looks like Gowland just hates Blood, and doesn't really mind Elliot much. Anyway, Boris suddenly says some off comment about how much Elliot can stuff in his stomach and Gowland says….pfffhahah...S-sorry. Anyway. Gowland says that he can put more in his stomach than Elliot can. Can you believe that?"

I nod. I've been to Blood's tea parties, and I've seen the food he can put back. It's honestly astounding, and I question both his metabolism and his health.

"ANYWAY", she continues, "Boris scoffs at him and decides he's going to be _that guy_ and makes a bet with Gowland that Elliot can eat more than him. Of course I side with Boris…I mean really. Well, Gowland gets pissed and takes him up on that off, and each bet fifty dollars."

"Did you bet?"

"I try not to gamble." she shrugs, "I'm broke enough as it is."

"So…what about Elliot? What did he say about all this?"

"He was surprised to be in the middle of all this, but when Gowland said he'd pay the bill, he didn't really care after that."

"What did they eat?" I ask, and then think that that was a really stupid question. She works at a bakery, for crying out loud.

"Cakes of various flavorings", she says, eyes rolling.

I roll mine in return, "So who won?"

She snorts again, "Who do you think? Elliot of course. Gowland wasn't even in his league, and Boris easily scored a hundred bucks."

We both laugh at that as Hikari brings the steaming bowls into the living room and sets them on the table for us to eat, along with a thing of saltine crackers. She quickly starts chowing down while I take the time to enjoy the simply beefy flavor of the stew, making sure I had equal proportions of meat, potatoes and carrots in each bite, and by time I'm done with my first, she's finishing her second.

_If I was going to bet anyone against Elliot in an eating contest, it might just be Hikari._

"So," she asks, breaking my thought as she sets her bowl on the table and looks toward me with a grin, "what got you out of the Tower this time? Your boyfriend ignoring you?"

"Julius is NOT my boyfriend", I say. I swear, between her and Ace, I can't tell who gives me more hell about this. We are just friend who just so happen to like the same thing; quiet and work. There is nothing beyond that!

"Ok! Ok! Don't glare at me like that! I was just teasing!" she says as she gets our bowls and puts them in the kitchen sink. She them mumbles, "If looks could kill…"

"You would be beyond death by now" I retort.

She snickers.

I ignore her sniggering while I think of a strategic way to explain my dilemma to my friend with her making any bizarre conclusions of her own imagination or misunderstanding it all together. As I think, I absently watch as she hums and washes the dishes. I then look around her place, still a little abstractedly. Simple wood frame house and simple furniture (if not extremely fluffy), complete with full kitchen, a bath (a very nice one, might I add. I think people in this world have a thing for extremely huge bathtubs), and two rooms. Nothing too grand, but Hikari is known to be simple as hell.

_This will be difficult if I don't focus._

My end of the couch goes up as she sets down, like it always does, before settling to level out.

"So…" she wakes hand motions telling me to go on.

I look at my lap and tittle my thumbs.

_Should I be careful with this? Oh hell, what's the use anymore? I'm just going to be blunt about this and hope like hell her mind doesn't go off in an entirely eccentric direction._

I look back up at her and take a deep breath, preparing myself for whatever is to come

"It's…Blood"

…

…

…

"Uh-huh", she says slowly, then stands back up, "hold that thought while I go get me a soda or two. Something tells me, this is going to be interesting and probably drawn out. Want one?"

"I have my coffee"

"Alright."

I use this time to gather my thoughts together. That actually went better than I expected it to go. I figured Hikari would make some outlandish comment or sassy remark about how Blood openly flirts with me on a daily basis, usually with her, Elliot, or the twins (or a mix of two or all three) as the prime observers of such annoying incidents. I've told him time and time again to halt in his coy behavior toward me, but that word is apparently not part of his dictionary.

"Okay!" my friend announces, settling once again on her end of the couch, orange soda in hand and a couple set on the table (along with a Root Beer or two. It seems she remembered that those are my favorite, even though I told her I didn't want one.) She then pushes her glasses up her nose, "Lay it on me! What has big, bad ol' Blood done this time?"

I relax into the couch and sigh, "What hasn't he done is the correct question to ask."

"Yeah-yeah-yeah", she say, waving off the comment, them notions to me again.

"It's the same as usual, honestly, and I don't know how to go about it anymore!" I complain, starting my story of frustration and woo, "And his recent endeavors are getting more and more bold! In fact, it wasn't very long ago when I went out on a simple errand to get some art supplies and…"

(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)

_I hum a simple melody as I walk down to road, waving and smiling to all of the people who just happen to pass my way. My bag taps against the butt of my black slacks as I take each step, and the strap presses my lavender blouse against my breast tightly. My black curls slightly bounce, and the wind that flows through it feels pleasant against my matching skin, comfortable enough so that my skin doesn't dry out too bad. (Cold wind does that bad to me, but luckily I keep lotion on hand)_

_It really is a wonderful day out today. The Noon sun radiates heat all around, giving the world a warm, almost late-Spring feel, as if it is close to summer but not quite there yet. I am currently on my way to the Supply Store to see if they have anything new for me to acquire. I honestly don't have a lot of money on me as of late, as Hikari is the one who generously shares her paycheck, (She is seriously the only person kind enough to do that.) but I've saved enough to maybe get some of the basics: some color pencils, pencils, a sketch pad, and paint if I'm lucky._

_Children laugh and run up and down the street, and birds twitter here and there, giving the world an honestly sunny feeling. I really can't see anything going wrong on a day like today._

_I see the store sign in the distance, a curved, carved and intricately decorated wood block dangling from its chains as usual, with the word 'Supply' and two paint brushes crossing being the design. The whole front is a window, where people can window shop if they like. It's very artsy…just my style._

_I turn and push the wooden door open, the chime of a bell and the smell of lead paint and wood shavings greeting me as I walk inside. It's a relatively small store, a simple mom-and-pop sort, with all the supplies safely behind the counter on shelves (or in the back) for the people to see, not touch. There are a couple of overly tall outside shelves that line the floor (ridiculously tall if you ask me. They almost touch the ceiling.), but they usually only hold the simplest of things like pencils, sharpeners and erasers of various styles, shapes, and varieties. Other than that, it also sold homemade crafted items (wooden dolls, puppets, etc) and little homemade snacks, like cookies or maybe 25 cent candies. As usual, a warm blonde haired woman greets me, her belly round and her face plump, as she stacks supplies of all sorts in their proper places. The people in this world might not have faces, but I have found if you actually take the time to look closely, they do in fact have faces, only theirs are almost in shadow. Hikari says she can recognize them though, but the thought of her sitting still for more than five minutes is still something I can't imagine._

_ "__Hello again, ma'am.", I call out to her warmly as I walk to the counter. I might not be very interactive with people (And I know I can be somewhat cruel in my wording), but I try to stay polite and courteous to everyone, unless they give me a reason not to be._

_ "__Oho…it's you again!" she says and turns toward me with a smile, "Welcome! Welcome, Miss Regnis! Are you hear for the usual?"_

_I smile and walk up to her "Just Kida, please. And yes, actually, and maybe a couple of other things if I have the money." _

_ "__Okay! Just let me round it up for you!"_

_I watch as she scurries around, and I decide to lean up against the counter. I'm a practical regular, so it's easy for her to get my usual order. In fact, I'm such a steady customer, that I know her on friendly terms, and she sometimes gives me discounts. I'm hoping that maybe she might have a job opening at some point, because I really want to stop depending on Hikari for financial support as soon as possible. It frustrates me, but with me simply staying with Julius, who, might I add, only makes enough money to buy clock parts, coffee, and food (which he forgets to eat, I've realized), I'm stuck in a rut._

_As she sets down my usual order, I go ahead and buy them, letting her bag them for me. I do this so that I can know how much money that I have left over from buying this, that way I either know or don't know if I have the appropriate amount of money. I put them to the side for now._

_I purse my lips in thought, 'Ok. I had seventy dollars on me to begin with, and all of that cost around thirty…so now I have…forty. It's not much, but maybe I can get a little at a time. Maybe a canvas and a tube. But I want to know how much to aim for while saving, so I'll look at all I plan to get, get an estimate, and then decide.'_

_"__Was there anything else?" she asks, breaking my concentration._

_"__Can I look at your paint stuff? Just canvases and paint for today." I answer. I think I already have paint brushes in my bag, but I'll probably have to buy new ones. I'll do that at a later date though._

_ "__Which colors do you want, dearie?" _

_ "__Ah… the smallest tubes you have of red, blue, yellow, white, and black, if you would. And some canvases…9x12 and…18x24?"_

_ "__All your basics I see, and you know your stuff too!" she says with a giggle, "Unfortunately, we don't sell pure hues in our paint selection, only slightly off ones. I can get you a couple of each for each color, and you can pick them out."_

_I figured as much. I've read somewhere it's difficult to create pure primary hues without some sort of expensive and heavily industrial equipment (of course I might be wrong), that and it was that way in my painting class back in my world. We would get these off colors of our primaries (plus black and white) and we would have to make due with those, mixing them and making shades, tints, and tones of all sorts of colors. It was difficult, but we got a better sense of color that way._

_I smile understandingly "Yes, Please do."_

_She shuffles to the back, and I decide to walk among the taller-than-me isles, looking at this and that, and glancing up at the stuff behind the counter. I admire the craftsmanship of some of the knickknacks on sale, and my eyes drift to the paint brushes, loving the homemade look of them. If I remember right, cashier's husband makes the brushes by hand, carving the handle and inserting the bristles of different hair into each brush…I bet that would be fascinating to watch-_

**_*CHI-CHING* _**

_I jump as the sound of the doorbell ringing reached my subconscious, and start walking in its direction to see who else has an interest in such things as I. I always find it fun and fascinating to talk about art, because I always get good suggestions on styles of art, paint, brushes, and the sorts. _

_When I get back to the front desk, I look around, but notice that no one else is here. I glance around the store, leaning this way and that to try and see if anyone is in the isles, but I don't see the tale-tell shadow of another person._

_'__How odd...I swore I heard the doorbell ring. Was is my imagination? Hmm…maybe I'll walk around just to check-'_

_"__Here we go, Miss Kida! The canvases and paint you wanted."_

_I jolt and turn around to see the kindly blonde lady as she sets one of each size canvas and a plate of various colors on the counter, a couple of each color I asked for. I glance at them each, easily remembering some of them from back in my world and admiring the new ones. I look over each with a careful eye, mentally noting differences in color and which I might get. When I find one that I like, I put it to the side._

_'__Let's see…Mars Black and Titanium White are a must. Chrome Yellow…I might get this. I remember using it before. Ah…which blue should I get? Ultramarine or Phthalo? Cerulean is my favorite, but I don't see it, so I'll just chose between these two for now.'_

_I hold the two five-inch long tubes in my hand, debating. _

_'__I'll get the Phthalo, because it's the closest to Cerulean to me. Now, let's look as the reds…hmm?'_

_As I scan through the selections of red, some ranging from the brightest of pinks (Magenta) and orange (Yes, orange, because apparently Cadmium Red is a red even though it's obviously orange) to reds bordering on purple and brown (Quinacridone Magenta? That's a new one.), I spy a red that catches my eye. It's dark, like Crimson, but I quickly notice something is different. I take it in my palm and open the top to get a glimpse of the actual color._

_ '__Why, this shade of red is the exact color of blood! Regular Crimson is close enough, but this…If I didn't know any better I would say they simply bottled up the stuff. What's the name of this again? Alizarin Crimson…hmm…' _

_I'm instantly in love with the color and put it to the side with the others. (Even though I am more comfortable using Magenta) Sure, I might not be able to get this today, but hopefully the kind store owner will put it on hold for me for another time. If not, then I will see if I can't acquire just that color for today, if I have the adequate amount of money. I just really want that color for some reason! It calls out to me, to my soul! I WANT IT! _

_I cough into my fist to cool myself from my artist-induced excitement frenzy (not that the owner really notices, and if she does, she doesn't say it), and afterwards, I ask her the all-important question of the day._

_"__If I were to get all of this together, how much would it be in total?"_

_With a cheerful hum she clicks on her register, and it lets out a resounding dinging when she pressing enter, "$82.95. And that's with tax."_

_'…__damn…that's a lot. More than double of what I currently have. Well I knew that I wouldn't have the money to get it all today, but it's still depressing. I suppose I'll get that red today though. That's a plus.' _

_As I reach for the red and open my mouth to tell the owner of my decision, another hand that is clearly not mine, stretches out, brushing my cheek before laying the allotted (And by allotted I mean a clean, crisp hundred.) amount on the counter. _

_"__I'll be taking all of this, if you would? Keep the change."_

_I jolt again as the hot breath brushes against the back of my ear, and the familiar nauseatingly sugary voice reaches my brain. The sound of the owner replying happily to him and bagging up the products is a background noise to me at the moment as I slowly turn my head slightly to meet the roguish emerald eyes of none other than Blood Dupre, an almost wolfish grin on his lips. _

_He tilts his hat to me, "Good day to you too, young lady. As lovely as ever, I see?"_

_I roll my eyes as his comment, keeping my body forward for the moment, but can't help the blush at his comment as I take the heavy bag from the blonde owner. After I've cooled my face, I turn around toward him and cover it with sarcasm, "You're as charming as usual. I suppose I should thank you for the paint."_

_"__My pleasure, beautiful." he says smoothly, "And I'm only charming toward you-"_

_"__Skip the crap, Blood", I say expressionlessly, not letting him continue with his buttering me up, and put my hand on my hips, "What are you even doing here? You barely like paperwork. I can't even begin to see you drawing, let alone painting."_

_He grins, used to my blunt way of putting things, and decides to be blunt himself, "I was bored, and so I thought I'd take a little stroll. And I saw something very interesting in the window that I…" he pauses, and licks his lips with a chuckle, "…wanted."_

_'__So it was __**him**__ who came in earlier! That sneaky shit! I bet he was hiding and wanted to scare me!'_

_I humph in his direction, easily getting his drift, "Sorry, I'm not for sale, asshole. And if I was, it's going to take a lot more than money and cheap word to get this." _

_I then grab my other bag off the floor and stomp by him and out the door, hopefully leaving him behind. _

_But alas all is not so, as I can hear his expensive shoes right behind me as they click on the pavement. I turn this way and that, crossing the street multiple times, trying to get him off me, but he is none the less right fucking there and…GAH!_

_"__Why are you following me?" I exclaim as I stop and turn toward him._

_"__Why are you walking is circles, young lady?" he asks with a chuckle, jade eyes sparkling with mischief, "So desperate to avoid me?" _

_"__Yes, now STOP IT! You're ANNOYING me!"_

_He raise an eyebrow at my no-nonsense answer, and then sighs, "Well, if you're going to be like that, then I suppose I'll have to adjust my technique."_

_Before I have the time to react sufficiently, I am suddenly rushed at, and the weight in my arms is suddenly gone. I gasp and try to grasp them back, but to no avail._

_"__MY PAINT!" I cry out, and turn toward Blood, his back to me as he walks away, my things in hand. I run up to him and try to get them back, but he dodges my attempts every time._

_"__Actually, I was the one who bought them. But since you're being so mean to me today, I think I'll do the same." he says with a wicked grin, "If you want the goods, you have to come get them dear. You know where to find me, and I'm hoping to see you again. Soon."_

_He then turns and escapes into a crowd, out of sight from my eyes. But that doesn't deter me._

_"__BLOOD!" I scream and follow him._

(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)o(o)

"What did you do after that?" Hikari asks, sipping at her second soda. I take a sip of mine as well, long past finished with my coffee, and enjoy the smooth taste of Root Beer as it slides on my tongue.

"I ended up losing him! Slippery bastard."

My friend giggles at my misfortune, but upon the glare I give her, clears her throat, "So he took all of your stuff? Even the drawing pads and color pencils you bought with your own money?"

"Everything last thing!" I exclaim, then let out a deep sigh, "At first, I was thinking on just letting him have the damn things. I didn't want to deal with him more than I had to already. But when I went back inside to ask if they had any more of that red I liked, to it turns out that Blood ended up buying the last one!"

"Oooo…that sucks."

"And that's not all!" I exclaim, frustrations building up, "I was going to re-buy my previous things, you know the usual stuff, but it turns out my art supplies weren't the only things he stole!"

My friend gasps, "HE DIDN"T!"

"HE DID! The money I had left over? GONE! Right out of my back pocket!" I take a deep breath, not wanting to get overly angry at an event that has already passed, "And then the owner has the audacity to ask if Blood and I are dating, and starts fan-girling over how handsome he is. Stupidest shit I ever-"

"AHAHA!" she suddenly laughs, it coming straight from her belly. Tears are in her eyes as she puts her drink down on the table and clutches her stomach.

"I can't fathom what you find so humorous about my problem.",I huff at her, but she only laughs harder. I raise my fist up to bop her on the noggin

"No-no!" she says, realizing my intentions, and waves her hands in a surrender-like way, "It's just…pfft…I just realized something awesome."

"Really now, and what would that be?"

My friend raises an eyebrow at me, "You seriously don't get it? Oh my gawd, and you say _I'M_ the slow one."

I growl at her, "Fine. I'm apparently not seeing whatever obvious thing you are seeing. Now that we have this established, will you please tell me what it is?!"

"OKAY! Geez…no need to get pissy", my friend says with a sigh, "Anyway, from the way you described him in your story, you make him sound JUST like a child."

I have to ponder on that statement for a minute.

…

…

…

"I…don't get it"

My friend snorts, then sighs, "Okay okay…it's really simple. He's trying to get your attention."

"I know this"

"And the more you get pissed, the more he likes it."

"Uh-huh"

"He's enjoying your reaction, just like I do when I tease you about Julius."

"Remind me to kill you later."

"And do you know why he's trying so hard to get your attention?"

My final answer is immediate and seemingly obvious, "Because he enjoys tormenting me, the asshole."

She falls back and sinks into the couch with an exasperated sigh, like she's the one who's frustrated beyond belief. I honestly have no idea why she does this when I'm the one who is irritated. Is there something I'm still missing?

She then sits back up, "Okay, let me go at this from another angle. Kida, what do you know about Blood? Personally?"

It's my turn to raise an eyebrow at her strange question, "I don't know him personally. I'm too busy trying to avoid him-"

"See what I mean?!" she exclaims with a clap of her hands, "Every time you've been even near him, you basically ignore his existence, whether it's in public or even in his own house. You don't even know the guy enough to have a reason to dislike him, and yet you clearly hate his guts! Why?!"

"Well…" I start, but I can't exactly finish. On one hand, she is correct. What do I know about Blood? Sure, we've seen each other one occasions, and sure he toys with me on every one of those occasions, but other than that, I have him pegged as this flirtatious, freelancing asshat who, for some reason, suddenly has an increase interest in me now that Alice (who I assume is now his ex-girlfriend) is up and left.

But on the other, based on the times I've actually had to associate with him, he has left me with nothing but that impression, and if that's all that there is to him, I would rather not know.

"See what I mean", she says "You spend so much of your time in that tower that you don't even know half the shit that goes on. For example, did you know that Blood threw another party and invited both of us, but when you didn't show up, he was asking about you, and was actually annoyed through the whole thing."

I blink, surprised, "He…was?"

"YES!" she says, then pushes her glasses up her nose, "See, you might not know it, but you have this thing where you simply reject other people! Do you know how long it took _me_ to gain your friendship?"

"One year, two months and six days." I answer.

"Exactly one yea- Wait, you keep track of this crap?!" she exclaims after my exact numbering. (I have a slight OCD about keeping track with things. Only slight.) She then shakes her head, "Nevermind that, what I'm saying is…well…if pushing him away doesn't help, try pulling."

I give her a confused look, "Just…you know…talk to the guy."

I roll my eyes, "That is the most absurd advice I've ever heard in my life."

"Just try it. Trust me." She says as she stands, then grins and makes a heroic pose "And you know what? I'll go with you! Tomorrow, we shall storm Hatter's Mansion to acquire the kidnapped goods and confront the Boss for a final showdown of epic proportion! It will be easier than defeating Xemnas in Kingdom Hearts II."

I chuckle at my friend's game-related joke, and decide to play along, "Alright, but if we are going to go a quest into _THAT_ dungeon, I need to rest and refill my health bar to the max, if you know what I mean."

She giggles, "You go ahead and use the shower first then. I still need to finish cleaning the kitchen before I go to bed."

"'Kay"

I leave my friend to her own exploits, and proceed to do just that, taking a nice, long hot shower, dressing in some of the clothes I have left over from previous visits, curling my hair, and finally crawling into the warm covers of the bed in my friend's spare bedroom.

My eyes quickly close as I settle in for a long sleep, and I easily drift into innocent dreams, not a care in the world for what will become of then I awaken

Little did I know that tomorrow would be a new, unseen adventure that I've never in my entire life thought I would face.

* * *

><p><strong>Wait! What's gunna happen next? Do you know? DO I KNOW?<strong>

**Peshaw! Of course I know, but you're gunna hafta pay the simple price of 5 reviews to find out the continuation of this!**

**So far I've noticed that i have more requests for Hikari based fanfics than Kida. With Kida, it's either with Blood, Julius, Boris, and surprisingly enough, Nightmare**

**Where's the love guys? Kida need some too. GIMME IDEAS!**

**MADNESSapples-oUt!**


	2. Cheese-Louise! Where are we!

**ME: Yay! Spring Break! Ugh…I have the worst head ache…but I did it! I did an update! Thanks for all the reviews you guys!**

**Kida: It is much appreciated**

**Blood: Yes, it is. Now I can continue my courting of the lovely young Kida**

**Kida: And I can continue ignoring you to the fullest extent**

**Blood: You love it**

**Kida: Bite me**

**Blood: Well…since you asked so nicely~**

**ME: Guys, guys please…Find a room and argue someplace else…my head is killing me!**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Cheese-Louise! Where are we!?<p>

It's silent as I floating in between the realms of slumber and consciousness. No dreams enter me, and all is calm with no color to distract me from a peaceful rest. I can feel a warmth on my skin, and my subconscious somehow tells me that it is sunlight. It must be coming through the window. I snuggle deeper into my coverlet and drift deeper into the void realm of sleep

Amongst the nothingness of my deep empty sleepy, I feel something…hear something…In the very back of my consciousness…I keep hearing it, feeling it…this something. It's almost a humming…but it's getting louder…

"-p!"

_Hmm…is it a voice? I could have sworn that I heard a voice…maybe its Nightmare visiting…although I haven't seen him in quite some time…_

"Ki-…-ke…-p!"

_What is that racket? It sounds familiar…perhaps I'm dreaming after all, and this is a figment of my imagination…I'll just ignore it for the time being _

"-da-…-fuck u-!"

_…__Ok, so my imagination is cursing at me? That new…and what's this feeling? It's like I'm…bouncing? _

My eyelids flutter a little as I drift more and more into being awake. I suddenly realize that there IS a voice right in my ear and that YES, I am indeed bouncing without my say so, but it's only because my former roommate is trying desperately to awake me for god only know what reasons.

"WAKE! FUCK! UP! NAO!" exclaims Hikari as I spring up and down, "OHMEHGAWD KIDA! WAKE UP! THERE ARE WEIRD THINGS AND…AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! WAHH!"

When I finally find the energy in me, I let out a moan and push myself up from my horizontal position to look lazily at my panic stricken friend. Being pissed off at being awakened in such a crude manner hasn't kicked in yet, but it's slowly getting there…just give me time.

"Hikari..." I say, and the yawn widely, "…What on earth has gotten into you? So help me if it's another spider-in-the-bathroom thing I'm going to smack you so hard in the EVERYTHING-"

"It isn't a spider thing! It's worse than the spider thing! But funny enough, it does have to do with the bathroom…", she says in a speedy voice, and I give her a glare, "PLEASE! Just…listen to me for one…or come with me! Either one is fine! Please I'm freaking right now!"

With an annoyed sigh, I reach for my spectacles on the stand by the bed and carefully push them up my nose so that I can actually see her. Her hair is a mess, like normal, she is still in her pajamas, and her light brown eyes are filled with a mix of fright, worry, excitement, and some other emotions I can't place at the moment considering I have yet to have my morning coffee.

"Fine." I sigh, and motion for her to get onto the bed with me, which she does, "What is it, because I refuse to go anywhere without you explaining yourself first."

She blinks

"Explain? Ah! Oh…uh…ok!" she says, frantically getting her thoughts together as she pushes her own glasses up her nose for the umpteenth time, "Ok, so you know how I go to the bathroom in the middle of the night?"

…a pause

…

"Yes?" I respond, not sure what else to say. It also doesn't help that I'm still two thirds asleep, and my vocabulary is still not within my reach.

"Well, I was doing that but I was still half asleep, see?" she continues, mouth going ninety miles per hour "And, well the bathroom is right across the hall from my room, but, silly sleepy me, instead of the bathroom I ended up wondering into the living room and opened the front door. Of course, I was awake enough to notice that that wasn't the bathroom…no toilet you know… so I just left it open and went to the bathroom"

"Is there going to be a point in this story sometime soon", I say blankly, rubbing at my eyes, "Because if not I'm going back to-"

"I'M GETTING THERE! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" she exclaim, which surprises me. She usually doesn't raise her voice, especially to me, except when she's either scared or angry or both. Something serious must be up.

"Uh…sorry", she says, and scratches her head awkwardly, "I just-"

"It's fine" I say and nod, signaling for her to continue

"O-Ok….So anyway, I went to the bathroom, but I woke up a little more and realized that I left the front door open. So I went back into the living room to close it. And that's when I saw it!"

"Saw what?"

She flaps her arms around, "I don't know! It's just…I don't remember there being trees with signs and doors out in my front yard! I mean…where the fuck did my yard go?! What the fuck?!"

I stare at her with a 'are you an idiot' face, "A what?"

"OH FUCK DIS SHIT!" She throws her hands up in a 'flip-a-table' style and pushes herself off the bed. She then turns and points to me, "Hurry up and get dressed and meet me in the living room! Stat!"

I don't have a chance to respond (or do anything really…I'm too busy being surprised and half asleep) as she quickly runs toward her room, and I can hear her quickly throwing things in her room as she, too, gets dressed. And then I hear a thump…and a scream of a curse…she must have fallen on her backside while frantically throwing clothes on.

I let out a lazy exhale, mentally preparing myself for whatever this is Hikari is talking about. I push myself off the bed, pop some of my joints, and walk over to the chester drawers, where I've stored some of my clothes at so that whenever I come to visit I have something to wear. I decide to choose something simple. A violet, black and white checkered shirt and a pair of black slacks. I match that with some black flats and my attire is all set to go. I look back into my room to see if there is anything else I should bring…all I brought with me when coming was my usual shoulder bag with my vial and phone in it (along with other things that I won't waste time explaining).

…

_I'm not going anywhere far, so I guess I can just leave it here…but I refuse to leave my phone._

I walk over to it and dig, pulling out my phone and the earbuds that are attached to it. And for some reason my charger is attached too…do I really need it?

_I don't know where Hikari is taking me, so I might want to take it. As my Grandmother says, 'You can never be too careful.'_

I unhook the charger from my phone and stash it in the little pocket in my slacks. Everything else goes into the little pocket over my right breast, and with that, I exit the room and go into the living room, where I find my temporary housemate staring out the front door of her house, wide eyed as she is trying to comprehend what it is she's seeing. She has on a button up short-sleeved blue V-neck shirt, black baggy jeans with like six pockets, and her usual autumn colored scarf, but instead of it being around her neck, she's using it to tie her hair up, throwing it up into a lopsided ponytail as usual. It hangs long, past where her hair stops at her waist and all the way to the back of her knees. She must have run out of scrunches…again

"Well, here I am.", I say, announcing myself, "Now, what-"

"FISH!" she suddenly exclaims, pointing her finger out "F-flying fish! Kida, come look!"

"Fish do not fly, Hikari", I deadpan, to which she turns and glares at me in an unceremonious way before saying in an annoyed tone.

**_"_****_Just get the fuck over here and see for yourself_**!"

I raise my eyebrow at her practically growl and walk over to stand beside her

…

…

…oh my…

W-what is this? What the hell is this?! This isn't possible! This isn't even in the slight bit plausible…this is an impossibility, and yet here I am, witnessing it with my own eyes! She wasn't kidding, not even in the slightest.

Instead of the old empty front yard with a couple of flowerpots lined up by the door (that grew some herbs and vegetables that my friend liked), it was completely opposite. Trees were scattered everywhere, and upon them were signs that were pointing every which direction you could think of. There were so many signs that there were even sign posts with more signs. And that's not all that were on the trees. Doors upon door upon doors were on each and every tree, as if each tree was its own house. How peculiar. I looked around some more. Mushrooms, in both miniscule and ridiculously masculine sizes, sprinkled all over the place, each colored in marvelous colors that made me what to draw them all. There were a couple of pathways, some noticeable and some not so much, but all in all, the sight was amazing

But that's not what made my jaw almost drop.

Weaving in between the trees, as if everything beyond the doorway was made of water, were fish. Simple trout, salmon, you name it. They swam through the vegetation like it was made of nothing, the sunlight making their scales sparkle.

"Wow", is all I can say, as I take in all that's in front of me.

"I know, right", Hikari breaths, "its…amazing….Like something out of a fairy tale."

"Defiantly"

"By the way…told you so."

"…Shut up"

"Hey…hey, hey!" my friend says, nudging me in the side, "Wanna check it out?"

I break my staring with the world outside the door and turn toward her, eyebrows raised, "Out there? In that? I'm still trying to comprehend that _THAT_ is actually there."

"Come on, Kida! Look at it!" She says, eyes twinkling, "Are you telling me that you aren't even the least bit curious? I can see your hand twitching, and you want to draw it as bad as I do!"

"I want to _paint_ it", I correct, then remember why I _can't_, "Damn Blood."

"Whatever, you can curse Blood to Hell another time. Now come on." she exclaims as easily slides her tennis on (with no socks might I add) and walks forward. She has to climb down a little to get out, as it seems the door is a little high up for some reason, but she gets out and turns

"Whoa!" She exclaims, looking back toward me, "My house became a tree! How bitchin is that?!"

"What do you mean it became a tree?" I exclaim at her preposterous proposal. I walk forward, easily jumping out of the house, and walk toward her, where I turn and look back at where I came from. And she is right yet again. Her front door is on the side of a huge oak.

"How is this even possible…?" I sigh, trying to let my brain soak in all the nonsense happening around me, "I don't remember any of this at all."

"You're telling me." Hikari says as she looks around, "Well, I'm going to look around a bit. You coming?"

"I don't think we should do that" I say hesitantly, "What if we forget which door it is?"

"Puh-lease. We won't forget! It's the only door that's wide open!" she explains, using her logic to the fullest, "Now, you coming or not?"

Again, I let out a sigh, pushing my glasses securely up my nose with a flick of my finger "Well, since I can't leave you alone for a second, I suppose I have no choice."

"Awesome!" She exclaims as she starts forward. I reluctantly follow after her, but not before I turn and take one last look back at the opened door. I have the strangest feeling that I won't see it again…but that's not possible, right?

And off we go, with no destination set in mind as we weave through the vegetation. There isn't a particular path on the ground, but I follow beside my friend as we go forward, looking around and checking out all of the different sights and sounds, from the twisting limbs of the different trees to the rainbow-colored mushrooms and the glittering fish. Hikari tries once or twice to catch a fish bare-handed as they float beside us, and she almost succeeds once too, when the slippery thing wiggles out of her grasp and drops back into the ground like it's made of liquid. Then she walks over, kneels by the 'pond' of liquid, and tries to dip her head into it. But it seems that the ground is only water to the fish, and she easily smacks her head against the ground.

We walk for a while, so long that we forget the time altogether, but I keep noticing that she will stop and look around, like she is expecting something.

"What is it?", I ask after about the sixth or seventh

"Hmmm…", She says as she rubs her forehead gently over the sore spot, "It's just…well I know it sounds a little funky, but I swear I keep hearing someone saying the word '_cat_' over and over again. Silly huh?"

"Cat?" I question, tilting my head a little "Well that's an odd word to say repeatedly if you ask me. But seriously Hikari, I think you hit your head harder that I thought you did."

"Naw! I'm all good! Don't worry about me! My head is pretty hard, you know." She laughs a little, but then stops midway, "You're seriously not hearing that? Like, I know it's not loud right now, but I think it's getting louder"

We both silence ourselves to listen to the wood around us. The calls of the wild echo, and the splash of liquid here as the aquatic life dips into and out of the land…but wait…I think…is that it?

"You know, Hikari…" I whisper softly as I turn my head slowly to try to pick up the sound better, "…I think I'm hearing it too."

She doesn't respond, but I can see her nod in affirmation before turning her head as well from the corner of my eye. We steel ourselves for whatever's coming our way

…a snap of a twig…a rustle of the bushes

It's getting closer.

And Hikari was correct.

It is getting louder

…

And then it happens.

"…cat, cAt, CaT, CAT, CAAAAAATTTTT! GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Holy-WHAAAA!"

**_*smack*_**

Like a bat out of hell it comes rushing out the bush, a flash of black and green and yellow zipping past me and running smack dab into my friend, who in turn flies (along with whatever that was) through another bush. I hear a strange thud, followed by a poof as bodies hit the harsh unforgiving earth. I am stunned frozen in my spot at what I had witnessed (and its speed, good lord how fast was that thing?!), but I quickly shake myself out of it and rush through the bush to my friend's aid. I bust through the shrubbery, only to gap at the sight in front of me.

Hikari lays sprawled flat on her back on the cap of the hugest mushroom I have ever laid eyes on, it curved much like one of those bowl shaped chairs as it grows form the corner between the tree and the ground itself. Its colors vary in every different color pink you could think of, from hot pink to magneta. In the air float the left-over silvery dust of, from what I can guess, is spores I believe. I think she's passes out from the impact, but I can't really tell at the moment because over her eyes is a dark green hat with yellow designs that had somehow made its way there thanks to the crash, but what has me staring is the strange person…a boy perhaps?...laying on top of her, on her stomach, his face resting on her collarbone. (It was a person that ran that fast?!) Of course, from my current perspective, all I can see is his back, clad in a greenish jacket with red and yellow outlines and his black slacks and...is that a tail coming from his backside?

I jumped a bit when it flicked.

_So he's an animal, right? Like Boris and Peter…but which one? He doesn't look like a rabbit or a cat…in fact wasn't he was screaming cat a while ago? So he's an animal that doesn't like cats…_

"Owie…oh…", utters the person in her lap sudden as he picks his head up slowly, followed by the rest of him as his sits up and seats himself in an almost squat position on her lower thighs. It's then that I notice that on his head is a pair of rounded light brown ears to match his animal appendage as it hides in a mop of reddish-yellow hair. (Are those highlights?) He then lets out a slight squeak as he touches his nose, "That really hurt chu~"

_Wait a minute!_

"You're a mouse!" I shout.

He jumps at my exclamation, and turns toward me. I have to say I am a bit surprised to have a pair of wide, curious lime-green eyes meet mine…Wait, so does that mean he's a Role Holder? Why haven't I seen him before?

It's then that Hikari lets out a pained whine, followed by a quick sneeze which makes both me and the mysterious boy look down at her.

"Ahhh…fuck." My friend moans as she gingerly pushes herself up to a slight sitting position, the hat falling on her chest. She then fixes her glasses, "My everything hurts…ohhhh… Geez what the hell did I land on? It feels…squishy."

"Another one!" He exclaims with a boyish giggle as he claps his hands. I ignore the strange boy completely as I rush to her side and put my hand against her back to help her up.

"Hikari, are you alright? T-take it easy now."

"Yeah…I think I'm fine, just bruised a little…", She blinks, coming within mere inches of the boy's face who is now basically sitting in her lap, "Uh…hi there?"

The boy beams, "Hello!"

My friend hesitantly smiles in return, "Nice to meet you too…uh…whoever you are. Could you please get off my lap now?"

"Ah! Ok! ", he says as he scoots off and to the side. "I didn't mean to run into you! I thought I heard something in the woods and I was scared the kitty was here and was going to eat me!" He then tears up a bit "Kitties are scary chu~!"

"Uh-huh…they sure are scary", I nod slowly, thinking that this guy is a serious nutcase as I watch him put his hat back on his head (I think it's crooked though). Then again he is a mouse, so perhaps it's a phobia, like Hikari has with spiders. I look over to my friend to see how she's taking this, but it seems as if she is taking it with stride, without a care in the world, smiling at the boy kindly. Although it could be that she has yet to regain the sense that was just knocked out of her.

"But I'm happy now! So happy! I found two cute lost items chu!~", He smiles widely at us, literally bouncing with joy. The result causes the mushroom to bounce a bit, and I have to find my bearings until it settles. He, however, falls forward and Hikari, ever the rescuer, catches him (somewhat sloppily) as he falls on top of her again, his arms landing around her neck in an awkward hug as his face smacks her collarbone.

He suddenly stiffens, and I see his nose twitch much like Hikari's does when she smells a sweet, "You smell…really nice, Miss! Kinda like Alice does! Are you a Foreigner?"

I tilt my head, wondering what logic this is, "According to your standers, yes. We both are, actually"

"Really! Amazing! Amazing!" he exclaims "Two Foreigners! And I found them! How lucky for me!"

"I don't know if 'found' is the right word here." I say bluntly.

"Be nice, Kida."

"I was."

"Hey, Miss?" the boy says as he looks up at Hikari with those wide lime green eyes, "Since you're a foreigner, I bet you're really nice! So…can I squeak a kiss chu~?"

…

…

_…__wait what?_

Both is a state of shock and confusion, neither of us answer the strange request. He, however, takes this as an ok, and starts nuzzling at Hikari's cheek and quickly presses his lips against it over and over again. I just stare, trying to wrap my head around what I'm witnessing.

"W-W-Whoa there! H-Hey-Ahaha! Stop that tickles! STAHP! " Hikari laughs and pushes his face away gently, "None of that now!"

"Do you not like kisses chu?" he asks sweetly, confusion evident on his face. His ears flatten to his head

"Well…It isn't that. Kisses are ok I guess." She says as she tries to explain it to him, "But I just meet you and would at least like to know the name of the person who just ran me over."

"Yes, and I would like to know where the hell you get off by doing such a thing!", I say, a little annoyed of not somewhat astounded at this lad's behavior. Of course I have come to realize that the people in this world are nowhere near normal, but still it makes my anger rise when I am dealing with idiocy. Who the hell does this guy think he is, kissing someone you just meet?!, "You come out of nowhere, scare the living hell out of us, knock Hikari clear to the other side of the forest and now you go and kiss her for no reason? Who exactly are you?!"

"Oh! My name is Pierce! Pierce Villiers.", He backs up a bit and settles on the mushroom beside Hikari. He then smiles over at me, ears twitching and tail swishing, "Aww…were you lonely? Do you want kisses too chu~?"

"NO I DO NOT!"

"Hey, calm down. Chill~" Hikari say coolly, if not somewhat lazily as she pats my shoulder "No need to get all pissy. It's was all an accident after all."

I simmer down a bit before answering "Are you telling me you aren't even the least bit flabbergasted about what just happened? You covered in dirt and have bruises on your bumps, and vice versa!"

"Naw…not really. After living here so long, I don't think anything surprises me anymore. And besides, I've honestly had worse."

"He just kissed you! That's a violation of personal space!"

"It was only a peck on the cheek. Totally innocent" She says without missing a beat.

"GAH!"

"Kida, chill~! You're thinking about this way too hard", Hikari says tranquilly, like everything in the world is simply ok because it can be, "And it was an accident. Pierce didn't mean to run into me, did you Pierce?"

He shakes his head, "No! Not me! I didn't mean too! Honestly chu!~"

"See? Told you. ", Hikari says as she raises her hand and ruffles his hair, to which he lets out surprised squeak, "Ain't no thang but a chicken wang."

I sigh and stand, and then reach my hand out to help her to her feet, "I swear, your levels of empathy and tolerance are beyond me. I can't tell whether you are infinitely patient or simply refuse to give any fucks whatsoever."

"I could be a mix of both, you know. Or it could be that I knocked some of my screws loose when I hit my head." my friend responds as she takes my hand and finds her way to her feet, if not a bit unsteadily. Her face scrunches up, "Ah shit…everything from my ass up hurts…and I feel kinda…wonky"

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Pierce exclaims as he jumps to a stand, tearing up a bit,

"It's ok, Pierce. A lil' pain only makes ya stronger." Hikari responds kindly as she stretches and pops some of her bones. She stumbles a bit, but catches herself, "Ah! Name's Hikari Flumin, by the way. Friends just call me Hikari, but you can call me whatcha like. Just don't call me late for supper! Hehe"

"Ah…and I'm Kida Regnis, but Kida is sufficient enough." I sigh and laugh a little at my friend's good nature, and go along with her. I can't help but notice that Hikari looks a little strange…like she's not quite balanced right. I then take worry as she suddenly holds her head, "Hikari, are you quite alright? You're goofier than the norm."

"Dunnoz an'more", she slurs. She then hobbles over to a nearby tree and leans against it, "Feel kinda…kerfobled. Just…let meh rest a bit"

"Hikari, that's not even a word. And don't you dare fall asleep", I warn as I walk over and press my hand to her forehead, "You're warm."

"Oh no! Oh no! I remember Nighty telling me once that Foreigners are really special a-a-and that they get hurt a lot easier than us Role Holders do! Oh this is all my fault chu~" Pierce says dejectedly.

"Pierce! Stop that this instant" I yell, making him jump in fear. I calm myself before speaking again, as I don't want him running off on me, "We don't need hysterics. We need medicine…or better yet a doctor. Do you know any close to here that might help?"

He twiddles his fingers a bit, "Uh…I don't have any medicine, b-but I know someone who can help! Eli-chan can!"

"Eli-chan?" I ask

"Yes! Oh, don't worry! Eli-chan isn't scary. He is really nice!" Pierce says with a smile, "He yells a lot but he doesn't shoot me or chase me or be mean to me. And sometimes if I'm really good he gives me cheese! I love cheese! Chu~"

Hikari grins goofily, "Then do I haz sum recipes for you, you cutie!"

I can't help but laugh a little at the irony. Of course it's funny that Pierce likes cheese, as he is a mouse, but Hikari also loves the heck out of some cheese. Something tells me that she's made a new friend, if that hasn't already been established already.

But that is neither here or there at the moment.

"So, this…Eli-chan…he has medications, correct?" I ask, to which Pierce nods in return, "Hikari, I think we should have him escort us to this person, so that we might get you aid. You've hit your head more than once today, and I'm worried you might have a concussion"

"Ya know wha?" my friend says as she rubs her eyes, "I'm not even gunna argue with you…feel a lil…not right in the noggin."

"You look it." I say as I take hold of her shoulder, "Whatever you do, don't fall asleep."

"I'll be walkin, so I don't fall asleep", she slurs drowsily, and pushes herself off the tree. I go to ask if she even can walk straight when she suddenly tilts forward. Luckily I'm close by, and I jump to catch her, arms around her as she leans against me.

"Hikari!" I exclaim

"CHU?!" Pierce yells as he rushes toward us. When he sees that I'm having problems holding Hikari steady, considering I'm a smaller build than she is, he quickly helps.

"This isn't going well", I sigh, and my friend lets out an almost drunken sounding giggle

"WAH! What should we do?" Pierce whines, "W-We need her to see Eli-chan! He'll know what to do!"

"But I can't carry her!"

"I can do that!" Pierce exclaims"And I'm really good at carrying people! Please let me help!"

I look over at him, his eyes glittering in earnest. He's a strange one, I'll give him that, but I can't have any ill will towards a person who accepts their mistakes as earnestly as he does and offers assistance so readily. I give him a gentle smile of my own, not as bright as my friend's but enough to get my point across

"That would be much appreciated" I say, and together we move and situate it so that Pierce is carrying her in his arms. She struggles a bit, but not enough to hinder us, as her limbs fall limp. It looks like she's still conscious, but I'm not taking any chances, and smack at her cheeks to keep her eyes open. I am hopping she won't get mad at me for this,

"Let's go, and quickly"

"Yes! I know the way chu~!" he says confidently, "Come on, come on! Let's go before the scary kitty comes. Or worse…"

I don't like the way he visibly shivers in fear, and I can't help but wonder what else is out there in this strange new place we've landed ourselves in. Nevertheless, off we go, Pierce in the lead, Hikari drifting between wakefulness and slumber, and me rushing to keep up with the speedy mouse as we head towards who-knows-where.

My only hope is that we get there in time…but I have a feeling that I'm not going to like where we are going at all

* * *

><p><strong>DONE!<strong>

**So, it looks like Pierce to the rescue, huh? And what will become of Kida and Hikari? And who is this Eli-chan? I bet you all already know. I also bet you all can guess where they ended up in this story by now can't you? **

**I had a little trouble with Pierce's personality, and had to look back at the manga and research it a bit. If you find anything funny with how I portrayed him, please let me know and tell me how to fix it if possible**

**For another chapter, I expect a good 10-15 reviews…this might give me more time to write. **


End file.
